Friends
by Jonzz
Summary: Most of the guardians have graduated and gone to middle school. It only takes one transfer student and her four crazy charas to mess up the rest of the year. OC, OOCness. Frozen Story :3
1. Chapter 1

**Me:**** All hail new stories!**

**Yaya:**** Huzaah!!**

**Me:**** Yachan, what does 'hail' mean anyway? I always use it, but I've never checked it.**

**Yaya:*****bites a pocky* Yaya doesn't know. We should ask Iinchou.**

**Me:**** *checks calendar* He's not hosting today.**

**Yaya:**** *pouts* But Iinchou usually gives Yaya candy!! Iinchou is a nice boy!**

**Me:**** ....Don't care. This story is my second SC fanfic. I actually wanna do a sequel to my previous SC fanfic, but I felt like I should do this. The main character... Well, I don't know if she's the main character, but Yukiko is actually based on me... YAY ME!!!**

**Yaya:**** Jonzz-chi doesn't own anything in da story, except for OCs and the plot.**

**Me:**** ....Yeah. My first disclaimer. I don't like 'em. Roll it.**

Seiyo Elementary School, December

She stood outside a class room's door. She could hear everything going on inside.

"Hello class! Today I---"

Ka-thump when the teacher fell down. Laughter.

"Nikaidou-sensei is hilarious!" a girl's voice choked between her giggles.

Sound of papers suffling. Probably getting picked up from the floor. Steps and a squeak when the teacher turned.

"Oh, sorry about that, class! Anyway, I'm glad to introduce a new student transferring here today... Please be nice to her and don't make her feel left out or anything, okay?"

"Okaaay, Nikaidou-sensei!" the class answered.

Either this was a really good class or they were just a bunch of suck-ups. Or maybe they were both? She started pondering about this and almost missed her cue.

"Please come in, Morii-san!" the teacher practically yelled to the door.

She fumbled a bit, but finally managed to open the door. She could feel their eyes on her. She slowly started walking to the front of the class.

Her foot hit something and she crashed down.

"Ah, Morii-san! That's not cool, you know!" Nikaidou said and offered her a hand.

The class sweatdropped.

'_Look who'__s talking,' _they thought simultaneously.

She got up on her own and continued walking until she hit the blackboard. Everyone sweatdropped again. She turned to face the class and they finally got a good look at her.

First thing they noticed, she was frickin' short. I mean, maybe even shorter than Rima. And THAT was an accomplishment. Then they started to look at her appearance.

Her hair was blonde. Heck, it was more like white. It was straight and reached her mid-back. Her eyes were piercing pale blue. They looked like ice cubes.

Her pink middle school uniform skirt was a bit crumbled. The jacket was open and the pink tie hung loosely, a white shirt under the jacket and long white socks. A lone black wristband was on her right hand and on her waist was a black pouch.

She remained silent until Nikaidou whispered something. She nodded and turned her gaze at a girl with pink hair and golden honey eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then the pinkette turned her gaze away, slightly embarrased because of the girl's intense stare.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Torii Yukiko. Please call me Yuki."

"Good, good. Now, Morii-san, please sit next to Himamori-san over there. Himamori-san, please raise your hand so Morii-san knows where to sit."

Amu raised her hand. Yuki turned and stared at the teacher. Only a minute passed and Nikaidou was almost shaking. Her stare was frightening him.

"...It's Torii."

Nikaidou sighed from relief and then straightened up.

"Well then, Torii-san, please sit next to Himamori-san, who is still keeping her hand up..."

The whole class stared at her when Yuki turned around to face them again, but didn't move. Nikaidou-sensei seemed a bit perplexed and then he seemed to remember something.

"Oh no, I forgot the teachers' meeting!" he scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to Yuki.

"Torii-san, please read this and tell the others what to do."

Yuki didn't comment. The teacher left hurriedly and left poor Yuki all alone.

It didn't take long until she was completely surrounded... By guys.

"Hey, my name is..."

"You wanna be friends?"

"What does the note say?"

"Is that your REAL hair color?"

"What about your eyes?"

"Don't make fun of her, I think her eye color is cool!"

"I didn't say I was making fun of her, I think they're cool too!"

"Hey, I lost my phone number... Can I have yours?"

"That's so cliché."

"Shaddap!"

"Oh my god, you're so cool!"

Yuki's eye twitched noticeably.

"You're like, cool & silent or sumthing."

"Oh my god, that's so her!"

"But her shortness doesn't match it, does it?"

"...Yeah. She's more like C&C, cool and cute."

"Oh god, that's it! Yuki's C&C!!"

On the other side of the human wall, the guardians were doing their best to calm people down.

"Please, everyone, calm down!" Tadase pleaded.

Amu tossed her hair over her shoulder and 'tsk'ed.

"You guys are so not cool."

A silence engulfed the room.

"COOL & SPICY!!" all of them squaled.

"Sorry about this, Torii-san," Tadase said to Yuki and flashed his princely smile.

Yuki didn't comment neither did she look at him.

"Umm.. Torii-san?"

Yuki turned to the other side and started staring at the note in her small hands.

Rima stared at the petite girl. Seriously. That girl was smaller than she was. And that's frickin' scary.

Suddenly Yuki turned around. Her eyes were starting to get teary.

Everyone stared at the cute sight in front of them. Her eyes were glittering from the tears and her face was slightly red. Her smaller than small hands were squeezing the paper.

Rima grimaced. Fake tears. Was she a copycat or what?

"WHAT'S WRONG, YUKI-SAMA?!" the guys yelled at the same time.

"It's nothing... Can you please read this paper for me?" she wiped her eyes and gave the note to a random boy, who blushed and started to read the paper.

"_Hey guys, Nikaidou here! You have three hours to spend. I have to be at the teachers' meeting for that long. Have fun and don't bully Torii-san just cuz she's a bit different._"

Everyone sweatdropped. Why didn't he just say that instead of writing it on a paper. How distant.

"What did he mean different?" a girl asked and glanced suspiciously at Yuki.

"I donno. Maybe cuz she's short?" another girls answered indifferently.

"That wasn't very nice... It's not like height matters."

Yuki's eye twitched again. A small voice, that only the guardians heard, started cheering.

"Yaay! Yuki, let's do a chara change!"

Another small voice started arguing with the first voice.

"No, she should do a chara change with me!"

"NO, me!"

"You're too late! From a girl who doesn't speak up, to a girl who does! Chara change!"

A slight pop was heard and Yuki's eyes turned bloody red. Guardians, who were pretty much speechless, nervously waited for something to happen.

Yuki growled. GROWLED.

"One more word about me being short and the end of the world is coming to get you guys."

That silenced everyone. A pop and her eyes turned girlishly pink.

"I'm not that short, am I?" she asked quietly, bowing her head.

"Tha-tha-that's definitely our Yuki-sama!! Cool & Cute!!" everyone squealed.

When Yuki's eyes went back to normal, if you can say that, she smirked. Though no one noticed, except for Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima...

"Do you think-?" Amu started nervously.

"I think so," Tadase chuckled, equally nervous.

"Definitely. She has-" Nagihiko started.

"-at least two charas," Rima finished his sentence.

The three turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"...Noooothing at all!" Amu smiled.

"Let's invite her-" Nagihiko started.

"-to Royal Garden!" Rima said calmly.

Suspicious stares from the boys and a smug one from Amu.

"WHY are you staring me?" Rima scowled.

"Oh-kay..."

"But why the Royal Garden? Do we even hang out there now that we're in middle school?"

**Yes, Amu, you guys do. Because Yaya, Hikaru and Rikka couldn't find new members, you guys have to go and help them with work every now and then.**

"Oh yeah. Okay, let's go invite her!" Amu giggled, very un-Amu-like.

-Time skip- Royal Garden, after school

"Hi guys!" Amu yelled from the door.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled and tackled her.

"Amu-chi, listen listen! Hikaru-chi is being mean!"

"I just said that you should leave the snacks until you finish your work!" Hikaru defended himself.

"Work is for pork people!" Rikka screamed and ran to hug Amu too.

The others came from behind her and earned a hug too. First Yaya hugged Tadase, then she hugged Nagihiko. After that she hugged Rima and then she hugged Yuki and---

Screamed bloody murder.

"A GHOST!! COOL! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET ONE!!" Yaya screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yaya..." Amu sweatdropped and laughed uncomfortably.

"Yuiki-san, this is Torii-san. She just transferred to our class!" Tadase explained.

"And we think she might have-" Rima started.

"-at least two charas..." Nagihiko finished.

"You talking about these annoying _things_ that keep following me and somehow controlling my body sometimes?" Yuki asked.

Four eggs flew out of her black pouch. One was black and it had a cool tunnel-like illusion on it. At the end of the tunnel was something that looked like bright light. It hatched and revealed a small chara.

Her hair was black and kind of like Yuki's. She was wearing a black dress with a white swirly design near the hem. Her eyes were covered by a black blindfold.

The second egg was girlish pastel pink. A design reminding lips, with a darker shade of pink, was in the center and white sparkles were scattered around it. It hatched and a chara came out.

She looked exactly like the first chara, but with a few exceptions. Her hair was pastel pink. Her dress was pink, not black. The swirly design was exactly the same. Her eyes weren't covered and they were a lovely shade of pink.

The third egg was blood red. It had a same kind of lips-and-sparkles-design, but the lips were black. It hatched.

This chara was different. Her hair was red and it only reached her shoulders. She was wearing a green cap and around her neck was a pair of green headphones. She had a red shirt and a green vest on. Her skirt was white. She looked like a female Rhythm.

The fourth egg didn't hatch. It went straight back to the pouch.

"...Sorry about that. But anyway, these are..." Yuki started, but her charas interrupted.

"I'm Candy! Pleased to meet you," the pink chara said, bowed and giggled cutely.

"I'm Bitter. And I like these clothes, so anyone who says something bad about them, dies in a very painful way," said the red-green chara.

The third chara said nothing. She just flew over to Yuki and sat on her shoulder.

"That creepy weirdo hasn't told her name yet, so I named her Weirdo! Anyone got a problem with that?" Bitter threatened.

"Bitter! For the last time, her name is Shinigami!" Yuki said and flicked her a meter away.

"Okay... These are Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Kiseki, Hotaru, Pepe, Rhythm and Kusukusu!" Amu said while pointing at them.

Yuki nodded. Everyone thought of what to say.

"So... What dreams are your charas born from?" Nagihiko asked Yuki.

Yuki narrowed her eyes.

"Candy was born from my dream to be cute and flirty and stuff. Bitter was born from my dream to be cool and tough and stuff..." Yuki trailed off.

"What about Shinigami and the rude one?" Rima asked.

Yuki turned to stare at her.

"Rude one...? He's just shy!" she pouted.

"He?"

The fourth egg came out again. It was blue with some white stars on it. It hatched to reveal a depressed looking _boy_ chara.

His hair was black and eyes were dark blue. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants. Underneath the jacket was a white shirt and a cross necklace.

"Yo. I'm Sho. Sorry about leaving so early. I felt a bit shy with all these beautiful ladies around!" he said and scratched his cheek awkwardly.

He was talking about the charas, just so you know. All of the girl charas (especially Miki) blushed.

"Yup. This is Sho. He's born because of my dream to be more free and oblivious... And maybe sometimes I've thought that being a boy would be better..."

"This is the first time I've ever seen a chara of the opposite sex with his owner!" Tadase said and stared at Sho.

"Is it really that unusual?" Yuki sighed.

"What about... Shinigami?" Amu asked, hesitating to say her name.

"Oh, her. She doesn't talk much. Actually, she doesn't talk at all. Somehow we can just understand each other without words. Kinda like telepathy. She never really told me why she was born... But I'm pretty sure she was born from my dream of seeing again.." Yuki trailed off and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"........What?"

**Me:**** That ends it for now.**

**Yaya:**** O.O *stares at the fic with big eyes for five minutes straight***

**Me:**** What?**

**Yaya:**** *dials Kairi's number* Iinchou, Iinchou! Something's wrong with Jonzz-chi and Yaya is worried that Yaya might get murdered cuz she's an eye-witness!! Yeah, she wrote a 7 pages long story and IT'S NOT RANDOM!!!**

**Me:**** *sweatdrop* Oh-kay. Reviewers should know, that this was just a sudden inspiration. So I won't make the other chappies this long. Not at all. Forget about it. I have a life. Okay, I don't. But still, the next chappies might not be longer than 2 pages... Sry. Please review!! I love Yuki already!!**


	2. Christmas is coming!

**Me:**** Yayz. Yaya-tan, we're back!**

**Yaya:**** YAAAYZ!**

**Me:**** This chap might be darker than my usual random style... But actually, every random story I've ever written started out as a dark, stormy idea in my head.**

**Yaya:**** *with a serious tone* MIGHT contain bad memories, violence and screaming bloody murder. If Jonzz has an inspiration containing these things. Or maybe it comes in the next chap.**

**Me:**** Roll it! Yayz! (By the way, I totally forgot about Nagi and Temari when I made Tadase say that it's the first time he's seen a chara of opposite sex with his owner... Sowwie!)**

"_What about... Shinigami?" Amu asked, hesitating to say her name._

_"Oh, her. She doesn't talk much. Actually, she doesn't talk at all. Somehow we can just understand each other without words. Kinda like telepathy. She never really told me why she was born... But I'm pretty sure she was born from my dream of seeing again.." Yuki trailed off and slapped a hand over her mouth._

_"........What?"_

Royal Garden, December (Yuki's POV)

I slapped my hand over my mouth. I just _have_ to talk so much! I could sense their confusion.

"........What?" Amu said, probably more confused than ever.

"You're blind?" Rima asked bluntly.

I sighed and let my hand fall down. I only had two options. One, say I was kidding and laugh it off. Two, just tell the truth.

Okay... If I use number one, it might backfire... Sooo, I pick number two.

"Okay, I'm blind. So what?"

(Author's POV)

"You're blind?" Rima asked bluntly.

After several minutes of silence, Yuki answered with a scowl.

"Okay, I'm blind. So what?"

"Oh. My. God!" Amu said and her eyes started swirling.

"Che! I'm kinda disappointed, actually!" Yuki said and shrugged.

"Yuki-tan is blind... I see!" Yaya thought to herself.

"You see, I tried to see how long it would take for you guys (and the rest of the school) to realize I'm blind. But I just failed it. In my last school, they didn't realize that I'm blind. I was there two years!" Yuki explained, a bit angrily.

"...Please forgive me for speaking out of topic, but... Can you show us your chara changes?" Tadase asked formally.

"I guess that's okay..."

"Oh, me me me me me ME!" Candy shouted (cutely).

"No, ME!" Bitter kicked Candy El-style.

"Aww, of course it's ladies first!" Sho said calmly.

Before the charas could argue more, Shinigami flew over Yuki's head. The little chara clapped her hands twice and her blindfold started to slide off. What the guardians saw, when the blindfold was completely off, was totally empty, white eyes.It was like there was no soul in them. Like she had completely given up life...

Suddenly Yuki's eyes turned white too. A scythe appeared in her hands and a small smirk formed on her lips.

"Woah. That's creepy," Rima said.

"You can say that again," Nagihiko sweatdropped.

"Umm... Can you chara change with the others, too?" Amu asked (a dumb question).

"Shinigami, you moron cheater! Let's get started, then! CHARA CHANGE!" Bitter yelled.

A slight pop was heard and Yuki's eyes turned a sweet bloody red. The scythe disappeared and around her neck was green headphones. Even Shinigami's blindfold slid back on.

"I'm bored," Yuki said calmly while glaring at the others.

"Yuki-chan, that's no good! From a girl that doesn't know how to act cute, to a girl who does!" Candy said and giggled.

Now Yuki's eyes turned to a cute shade of pink. The headphones disappered and a cute red heart tattoo appeared on her cheek instead.

"Oh no, I don't have anything to do! Can you guys play with me?" she asked, with teary puppy-eyes.

A pop and she was back to normal.

**(I know nothing about being cute. Trust me, that's the best I can do.)**

"Ah, all the ladies have finished. I guess it is my turn now. We must part now, my dear lady!" Sho shouted while holding Miki's hand.

Miki blushed several shades of red. Sho flew over to Yuki's and touched her nose.

"Now, my dear owner, shall we?" he said.

Yuki nodded slowly.

"From a girl who doesn't know how to be cool and carefree, to a girl who does! Chara change!"

Another of those tiring pops and Yuki's eyes turned dark blue. Her hair started coloring itself black. When her hair was completely black, she smiled a small, rare smile.

"Sho was right, you know. There just is too many pretty ladies here!"

Amu blushed, Rima 'tsk'ed and Yaya laughed. Rikka just didn't get it.

Pop and Yuki turned normal.

"Anything else you'd like me to tell or show?" she asked and yawned.

"Not really..."

"Oh yeah. We're going to have a christmas party soon, so we need all of you to help in shopping!" Yaya yelled and started running around.

"We don't have enough people to carry the huge amount of stuff we're going to buy!" Rikka said and spreaded her hands, fantasizing about all the food and gifts and decorations and drool drool drooool...

"Why are you drooling? Christmas isn't that fun," Yuki said.

"HAAAA! It's a non-Christmas-girl!" Yaya and Rikka both screamed and pointed at her, making her sweatdrop.

"Yaya-senpai, what action should we take?" Rikka yelled.

"We shall make this Christmas the most amazing thing she's ever experienced!" Yaya shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Rikka shouted and took out a paper and a pen.

"Write this down! Gift exchanging, pinatas, huge christmas tree, cosplay!" Yaya yelled and Rikka wrote it all down.

"Is that it, Yaya-senpai?" Rikka asked.

"I can't think of anything else so yes!"

Rikka threw away the pen and the list she made.

"Let's party!" they said together, while growing huge and laughing like maniacs.

Downtown, December

"Sorry, sorry! I'm late!" Yaya yelled from far away, dragging Kairi behind her.

"Geez, Yaya! You're the one who suggested this whole shopping thing, so can't you at least come on time?" Amu said with her 'Cool and Spicy' thingie on.

"I had to pick up Iinchou. He's transferring to Seiyo again!" Yaya shouted to the skies.

"Is that so, Iinchou?" Tadase asked.

Kairi merely nodded and pushed his glasses up.

"And where is this, I quote, 'ghost-like cutie-pie lil girl who has like four awesomy charas'?" he asked.

Everyone sweatdropped at Yaya's description.

"She's late, I think," Amu said, her eye twitching.

"Nope, I'm right here!" Yuki said, standing next to her.

"GHOST!" Amu yelled while her legs gave out.

"That's rude, you know!" Yuki said and put a hand on her waist.

She was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt under it, a black tie, a black skirt with lots of chains and silver decorations on it, long black socks and white boots. The trusted black wristband was still on her wrist. **(My fashion sense is so simple...)**

"Yeah. We could kick your ass for that comment, ya know?" Bitter threatened.

"Girls, girls! We should all be friends and not fight!" Candy scolded and pouted cutely.

"So what exactly are we doing now?" Yuki asked and yawned.

She looked sleepy. Her eyes were half open and her tie was hanging loosely, like she couldn't tie it properly.

"Umm, did you sleep well, Yuki?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Yuki-tan looks so sleepy! Sooo cute!" Yaya squealed.

"I'm not used to waking up so early in the weekend!" Yuki said, yawned again and glared half-seriously at Yaya.

"So this is the girl? My name is..." Kairi started.

"Sanjou Kairi, former Jack's chair, 5th grade, soon transferring back to Seiyo Elementary and taking up the present Jack's chair position, chara named Musashi or something, confessed to Hinamori Amu in 4th grade and now has taken interest in the present Ace's chair?" Yuki finished his sentence (though it became a lot longer in her mouth).

Kairi merely nodded, while his eye was twitching because of the comment about him taking interest in Ace.

"And you are Torii Yukiko, blind, 7th grade, transferred to Seiyo Junior High last week, charas named Bitter, Candy, Sho and Shinigami, called 'C&C' meaning Cool And Cute, was kicked out of previous school for violence (caused by Bitter, I assume) and your parents are famous movie producers?" he asked.

Yuki nodded and yawned again.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Now that introductions are over... LET'S SHOP!"

Hikaru coughed and started speaking in a serious tone

"I've organized the responsibilities. We'll split into groups of three. Groups are assigned by me.."

"O-okay..." Amu said.

"You will be given lists of what to buy. You can add anything you'd like on the lists, as long as it's not something stupid and it fits to the budget. For payment, use these cards. As for the gift exchange, buy it on your own and pay it with your own money. Please don't waste money," Hikaru continued while pulling out six cards and three shopping lists.

"That's so stiff!" Yaya complained.

"First group. Amu, Tadase and Rikka. You're in charge of most of the food. Here's your shopping list," Hikaru handed the cards to Amu and Tadase and the shopping list to (a complaining) Rikka.

"Second group. Kairi, Yaya and me. We're in charge of decorations and by Yaya's request, costumes," he sighed and handed Kairi the other card.

"Hey! Why didn't Yaya get a card?" Yaya yelled.

"Third group. Nagihiko, Rima and Yuki. Christmas tree and cake and other randoms," he ignored Yaya and gave the three their list and cards.

"Now, let's shop!" Yaya yelled and ran off with Kairi and Hikaru.

**Me:**** Oh my. I wrote it a bit longer than I thought. (R&R) This might even work out!**

**Yaya:**** It didn't contain any of those (R&R) things we warned about!**

**Me:**** Meh. I lost the inspiration (R&R) to those. But in next chappy, I'm going write what funny things happen while you guys shop and THE PARTY WITH LOTS OF COSPLAY! R&R**

**Yaya:**** Sounds like (R&R) fun.**

**Me:**** Yeah! And we're going to both be there! You (R&R) and me in Yuki's form!**

**Yaya:**** It's time for a big (R&R) YAYZ! Why is there so many read and reviews?**

**Me:**** I'm trying to control people with their subconscious mind. READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Christmas and The Fashion Show

**Me:**** Awwwwwwn! I wanna write this already! I'm so doki-doki-excited! SO ROLL IT ALREADY!**

**Yaya:**** Wait! Yaya doesn't get to say anythi-?**

Shopping district, around 11 AM, with Amu's group

_To Amu and Tadase_

_We need cookies, taiyaki and other sweets. These following dishes we're going to make by ourselves:_

_Teriyaki Roast Chicken,_

_Sushi Cake,_

_Fried Wonton,_

_Deep-fried Shrimp,_

_Yokan,_

_Daifuku,_

_Dorayaki,_

_Anmitsu._

_Please get the ingredients. Add whatever you think is good. Nothing stupid,Rikka._

"AAA! How dare he!" Rikka puffed.

Tadase sweatdropped. Amu pouted.

"Shall we go then, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked and smiled.

Amu blushed and nodded. The two went in to their own world again.

"Somehow I feel like I'm the third wheel!" Rikka sighed and ventured off.

**(About the shopping list, I didn't have any idea what to put in it, so I just copied some sweets and christmas dishes from some website...)**

With Yaya's group

_Shopping list_

_We need decorations for the christmas three. Also, these might be good, says Yaya:_

_Mistletoe_

_Pinata_

_Cosplay costumes (Decided by Yaya)_

_And because Yaya is going to be in this group, I think we have no problem in deciding other decorations during shopping._

"What does it say?" Yaya asked excitedly.

Kairi's left eye twitched.

"Let's just shop," he sighed.

"Ooo! I'm going to go buy the costumes first!" Yaya screamed, snatching a card from Hikaru and running away.

Hikaru's eye twitched too.

"I'm pretty sure we're not going to see that money ever again," he sighed.

Kairi just nodded uncomfortably.

**(I have no idea what christmas decorations would be good either, so I just made them decide for me! Hehhe!)**

With Yuki's group

_To Yuki, because the two others are probably fighting_

Yuki sighed. Rima and Nagihiko actually _were _bickering about something oh so stupid. Hikaru knew them too well. Candy kept reading the list to her.

_You only have to buy a few random things, then you can have the rest of the day off._

_Christmas Cake_

_Christmas Tree_

_Christmas Flowers_

_And other things you find necessary. Please use the money carefully!_

"Santa Claus is totally evil!" Rima screamed.

"But he brings gifts to children, how can that be evil?" Nagihiko asked.

"That's just his alibi! He's actually breaking into their houses and eating their food!" Rima countered.

"That's not evil either! That's just because little children LEAVE the food for him!" Nagihiko said.

"Oh yeah? One of my Christmas Eves was ruined because of him! I went to bed and slept the whole night, but guess what HE did? Yes, he brought gifts but in the meantime he ate our whole Christmas dinner! How's that not evil? Mama got SO mad, she kicked papa!" Rima sneered.

Yuki sweatdropped.

"Come on now, we have to shop for these things!" she said.

They didn't pay any attention at her. A vein popped on her head and Bitter smirked.

'_Pop'_

"HEY YOU TWO! YES, YOU TWO! Stupid Rimahiko couple! You shop. Now. Or else!" she growled when her eyes turned red and green headphones appeared around her neck.

"We're not a stupid Rima-" Nagihiko started yelling.

"-hiko couple!" Rima finished his yell.

'_Pop'_

Yuki's eyes turned pink and teary. A cute heart tattoo appeared on her cheek and her lips started turning into a cute pout.

"You don't have to –hic- yell at me!" she said in a tiny voice.

"That's so copycat!" Rima screeched.

"You're faking it!" Nagihiko sweatdropped.

That made her eyes even more teary and she started wailing. Other people started turning their heads towards them and staring.

"Okay, now you're not faking it!" Rima said, while glancing at those who were staring.

"Okay, okay. We're sorry! We'll shop!" Nagihiko tried.

Yuki stopped wailing. Her face started turning slightly red and she hiccuped.

"Really?" she asked in that same tiny voice.

"Yeah! We'll do it!" Nagihiko and Rima said at the same time.

Her eyes started sparkling and her pout turned into a cute smile.

"Yay!" she said cutely.

'_Pop'_

Her smile disappeared and her eyes turned to their normal state. She started wiping the left-over tears from her cheeks.

"Okay then! Let's go, Rimahiko couple!" she said and started leading the group.

"We're still not a Rima-" Nagihiko started.

"-hiko couple!" Rima finished and they both sweatdropped.

Even though they said that, they still followed her.

**(I'm sorry, that was a bad list too...)**

Royal Garden, Christmas Party

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Yaya yelled when she came in.

Others said their greetings too, while admiring the garden. Yesterday they all had gathered in the Royal Garden and started decorating.

Behind the table was a gigantic Christmas Tree, decorated with candles and stuff. A huge golden star was on the top. Under the tree was many presents. On the usual table was a red tablecloth and in the center was a white Christmas Cake.

Yaya and Kairi had fetched a few more chairs to the table from the school stock. Funny thing was, they both came back blushing. No one knew the details, but it seemed like Kairi had accidentally kissed Yaya.

They also fetched lots of tables and put the other foods on them. Lots of decorations were bought and hung over their heads.

They all smiled and looked at each other, except for Yuki and Hikaru.

"Yuki-senpai, doesn't it look good?" Rikka asked.

Everyone went rigid for a second there. Rikka could be so stupid sometimes. Rima threw a blanket on her and Nagihiko started laughing uncomfortably.

"What she means, uhh.. Is.. Umm.. Oh wow, doesn't the food smell good?" Nagihiko yelled.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Rima shouted and they started laughing like maniacs.

Everyone else sweatdropped, while Rikka was bounding the blanket and yelling some muffled 'Help's and Rimahiko couple was laughing crazily.

"I know I'm blind, you don't have to rub it in by pitying me," Yuki sighed and cocked a eye brow.

Rimahiko couple stopped laughing and blushed. Of course, how stupid of them.

"Mmlllpp!" Rikka yelled and Hikaru finally lifted the blanket (more like a dish cloth) off of her.

"Buwaah! I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen!" she screamed.

Yuki patted her soothingly and she calmed down.

"Yuki-senpai, do you like it? I made those decorations made of paper over there! Aren't they cute?" Rikka asked.

Yuki smiled calmly.

"I like it. They're very well made," she said and Rikka blushed.

"Uh—hhuuh. Why thank you!" Rikka said and scratched the back of her head, head bowing down.

"Hum hum! LET'S START THE PAR-TAY!" Yaya yelled and everyone cheered (excluding Hikaru and Yuki).

Kairi coughed and started speaking.

"We shall now start, I quote, suparrrrr-xtra-awwwwshomy cute-cool-spicy christmas fashion show!" he said into a microphone.

"Cute-cool-spicy fashion show? What's that?" Amu asked dumbly.

Yuki twitched and grabbed Amu's collar, forcing her to come down to her level. (lol)

"RUN for your LIFE!" Yuki whispered to her and left off.

"NO RUNNING AWAY!" Yaya yelled and caught her with a enormous net.

Amu was just showing off question marks when Yaya caught her too and took her behind a huge catwalk (?) that appeared out of nowhere.

Kairi put some cool music into the player and others took a seat. Suddenly Amu was pushed onto the stage.

She was wearing a brown silky dress that ended on her mid-thighs. The dress had a hood, which was framed with pearly white fake fur. The fur was also on her sleeves and the hem of the skirt. There was some lace under the hem. She had white boots with brown strings making X-shapes, the boots also had the same fake fur. Hanging from the hood were two strings with fake fur balls on the ends. She was also wearing white mittens. It was kind of eskimo-ish. **(See picture on profile, but imagine it better suiting for a middle school student.)**

She was blushing while checking out her costume. It was just so... soo... sooooo... _weird._

Ikuto wolf whistled. Everyone turned around immediately to see him standing there. No one was standing there _before the fashion show started_. Creepy stalker pedo. I love him.

Yaya started "stage whispering" to Amu, who seemed to have frozen in place with a red face, when she saw Ikuto..

"Amu-tan, you have to move... Amu-tan! MOVE!" she started poking Amu with a long stick, but Amu wouldn't budge.

Finally she gave up and sighed.

"Amu-tan is totally ruining Yaya's show! What should Yaya do?" she thought out loud.

Yuki sighed and went out to the stage next to Amu.

"Let's go then!" she whispered to her.

She started walking up and down the stage like a pro, twirling and smiling and winking just at the right places. Creepy.

She was wearing a red velveteen Santa minidress. It was cut in at the shoulders and topped with fluffy white faux fur trim at the neckline and the hemline. A wide black belt with a big buckle, a matching Santa hat and to-the-elbow red velveteen glovelets perfected the whole costume. **(Picture, profile, need to say more?)**

She looked gorgeous. Almost like a pro model. Totally cute and cool. She grabbed Amu's arm and dragged her up and down the stage, then disappearing behind the stage. Others could hear arguing.

"And why did we have to do that? This dress is too small for me!" Yuki complained quite loudly.

"What? It's size XS, how can it be too small?" Amu screeched.

"It's too tight," Yuki simply said.

"Huh?"

"Around the chest," she continued.

"Oh!" Yaya and Amu seemed to realize, yet stared at her dumbly.

"Geeeeez!" Yuki screamed and ran back to the guys, Rima and Rikka.

Bitter glared at her disapprovingly, while Candy seemed to be ecstatic.

"Yuki-chan, you look so CUTE!" she screamed (cutely).

"We should rip those things off you and burn them in a bonfire!" Bitter screamed, stomping her foot in the air.

"Well well, seems like my owner is gorgeous! Not that I hadn't noticed," Sho chuckled.

Shinigami flew over and sat on her shoulder. Then she turned over and started whispering very quietly into Yuki's ear.

'_So she does talk!' _other thought.

"Shinigami says she likes it, but it needs green," Yuki repeated Shinigami's words.

"Why would it need green?" Kukai asked. **(He finally arrived! Or maybe he was there the whole time? Creepeh.)**

"She says I would look like a strawberry then."

"But you're supposed to be Santa, right?" he asked.

"Ya. So what? I could be a strawberry Santa..."

"Santa is evil," Rima whispered in a menacing tone.

"He's not evil!" Nagihiko said angrily and they went on and on about whether Santa is evil or not.

"Anyway. I'm starving!" Yuki said and sprinted to the tables.

**Me:**** So that's it for this time, folks. It only tells a bit about their shopping and the fashion show. Didn't have the spirit to write more. I HAVE TO post these once in a while, otherwise I'll feel bad and stop writing.**

**Yaya:**** Yaya wants reviews! REVIEWS!**

**Me:**** You heard her! Review... Or else. *uses Yuki's death glare***

**Yaya:**** Death glare?**

**Me:**** *squeal* Yuki's final weapon! Not in chara-nari, dummies! But Yaya, guess what?**

**Yaya:**** WHAT WHAT WHAT?**

**Me:**** I started writing another story! *squeal* It's supposed to be a one-shot about my favourite pairing, KokoxSumire (Gakuen Alice), but it kinda went on and on and on... And there's other pairings too!**

**Yaya:**** You like pairings, don't you?`**

**Me:**** I most certainly do! Even though I like bishies, I like it when they find their soulmate. If I decide on a pairing, it's final. FINAL! I won't accept any other pairings. Like KokoxAnna or SumirexMochu. That's just unnatural. But I have a hard time on deciding between TADAMU and AMUTO... Right now, I'm on AMUTO-mode...**

**Yaya:**** Getting long.**

**Me:**** Oh yeah. *turns to the readers* If you review, I'll be forever thankful to you. I'll give you lots and lots of powerrrrr. I'll become your almighty servant! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry to say this, guys. But this story is going to be frozen. I've been concentrating on Gakuen Alice so much that this story has been neglected! So, for now... It's ended. I'll try to gather myself and rewrite this at some point. Who knows, maybe I can even finish it at some point...?

I'm sorry. TT^TT


End file.
